


Wash It All Away

by Lefaym



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to wash away the demons for Gwen and Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash It All Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lionessvalenti at LJ for the beta.

Gwen and Ianto are still both pale and trembling when they return to the Hub; they each hold tightly onto one of his arms, and Jack is grateful for the contact. The Yglath hasn't affected him quite as badly as it affected them -- Jack is used to living with his demons, though he usually hides it well -- but their closeness is welcome nonetheless. He wishes that they could have seen the other side of the Yglath powers -- their ability to draw forth every happy memory, every warm feeling, the touch and smile of every lover, untainted by the inevitability of parting, of death -- but this one had been hostile, interested only in their darkest moments, their deepest fears. Jack pulls both of them in closer and plants a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Come on," he says to them. "Let's get you two warmed up."

He leads them down to the bathrooms beneath the main part of the Hub -- the old bathrooms, the ones that were used before the long line of showers was installed in the 1950s. These bathrooms have proper bathtubs, big ones, designed to accommodate several people, ostensibly so they could all wash quickly without wasting time and water, though Jack knows that Alice and Emily had had other things in mind when they'd had them installed.

Jack needs to pull away from them to run the bath, and when he does, Gwen and Ianto move in towards each other, neither of them willing to be without contact, not yet. It's a measure of how troubling this has been, Jack thinks, that Ianto doesn't pull back at all, that he doesn't withdraw into himself, the way he usually does when something upsets him. Instead, he leans in towards Gwen as she rests her head against his shoulder, and Jack feels his first smile in two hours tugging at his lips.

When the bath is ready, Jack stands in front of them; he raises a hand to caress Gwen's cheek, and rests his other hand on Ianto's shoulder, squeezing it gently. After a moment, Jack focuses his attention to Ianto, both hands coming together to unknot his tie, and then he turns to Gwen, his fingers catching on the hem of her shirt before he pulls it over her head. She looks up at him, her eyes wide.

"What are we doing, Jack?" she asks.

"Bathing," Jack says. "Let it all wash away."

Jack unbuttons her fly, and then reaches out to Ianto again, to work at his waistcoat, to relieve him of his shirt. Ianto raises his hands to Jack's own buttons, but Jack pushes him away gently.

"Not now," Jack says. Later, Jack will let Ianto attend to him, in the way that he usually does, but for now, it's Ianto and Gwen who need someone to take care of them.

There's no embarrassment from either of them as he undresses them; they've both worked for Torchwood long enough that they've had to take rushed showers together, when the need to rid themselves of noxious alien slime has been far more urgent than modesty. When they step into the bath, Ianto's hand slowly, tentatively, runs through Gwen's hair, and she sighs, closing her eyes.

Jack turns aside for a moment and retrieves a sponge from the small cabinet in the corner, and then kneels in front of them. He swirls the sponge in the clear, hot water, his hand brushing between their thighs, and then he lifts it to Gwen's head. She sighs as the warm water runs in rivulets down her face and her neck, and Jack lowers the sponge to her shoulders, and down her arms. As Jack does so, Ianto leans in closer and kisses her shoulder, and Jack reaches out to him with his spare hand, pressing his palm against Ianto's stomach. Jack can feel the tip of Ianto's cock, already erect, pressing gently against his skin.

Moments later, Jack feels Gwen's hands close around his; she takes the sponge from him and turns to Ianto, raising it to his chest, letting the water cascade over the front of his body. Jack places one hand on Ianto's shoulder and the other on Gwen's, and he leans across and kisses both of them in turn; Ianto's mouth pushes back against his insistently, while Gwen's opens easily beneath his lips.

When Jack pulls away from them, Gwen and Ianto turn towards each other, and when they kiss, Jack thinks that it might just be the sweetest thing he's ever seen. Ianto's hands run across Gwen's breasts and down to her stomach, and then one of them slips between her legs, and her head falls backwards as a low moan escapes her lips. Gwen grips Ianto tightly around his arms, the sponge falling from her fingers, and the water laps gently around them as she turns Ianto around so that his back nestles against the sloped edge of the bathtub.

Jack presses his lips against the back of Ianto's neck as Gwen raises herself up, and then lowers herself onto Ianto, taking him inside her. They move together gently in the water, and Jack picks up the abandoned sponge, and runs it along Ianto's shoulders, and over Gwen's arms. He squeezes it so the warm water trickles between their bodies, making their skin glisten as it catches the light. He washes them clean, trying to take away all the demons, all the bad memories that haunt them, until their pace quickens and Gwen cries out and Ianto shudders beneath her.

When they grow still, Jack holds them and listens to their quiet breathing, feeling the silky warmth of their skin beneath his fingertips. He closes his eyes, and pretends that this moment will last forever.


End file.
